Will You Marry me?
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Sirius and Remus attend James and Lily's wedding, but was Remus expecting this turn of events? Pre-slash. Wolfstar. Rated T just in case.


**_Well howdy kittens! So my ship was up for battle once more and I struggled a little with this because I don't write weddings. But here I am!_**

**_Prompts: Publicity, Network, Screwdriver, Fertiliser, Aegis, Curlers_**

**_Words: 1,320 (before Author's Notes and line breaks)_**

* * *

Sirius groaned as he slapped his alarm clock silent again. What the bloody hell would it take for it to shut up? Burrying his face in his pillow again he sighed, happily rejoicing in the warmth of his bed.

"Sirius," Remus' voice called from the adjoined bathroom. "Wake up, the wedding's today."

"W-wedding?" Sirius mumble something unintelligible and curled farther into the blankets.

"Yes Sirius, wedding." Remus sighed heavily as he walked out of the bathroom, straightening his bright blue bow tie. "For James and Lily." Sirius made no signs of moving at this information. "James called me frantically in the middle of the night, asking what he should do."

"What's you tell him?" Sirius turned his head slightly, changing a glance at this boyfriend.

"I told him 'Don't get your shorts stuck in curlers' and then I had to explain it to him." At Sirius' raised eyebrow Remus found no other choice but to explain again. "It's the same as telling someone to not get their panties in a twist."

Sirius nodded meekly and buried his nose in the pillow again. "What time is it?"

"Late enough."

Sirius groaned at the vague answer. "Moony," he whimpered pathetically and pulled the blankets tighter around himself only to have them snatched away quickly.

"Get up or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Remus said as he motioned towards Sirius' suit hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Sirius, with a pitiful whimper, got up to get changed. It's not that he didn't like suits but they were stiff and restricting, Remus wouldn't allow him to be childish if he was wearing a suit.

As he was straightening his dark grey tie he chanced another sad look at Remus. His boyfriend was fluttering around the room frantically, trying to find their wedding gift for the happy couple. He grinned as he remembered their argument on what to get for them.

* * *

_"Just grab the bag of fertiliser," Sirius said distractedly as he examined the network of tiny train tracks that ran over his head. "Lily likes gardening, it's the perfect gift."_

_"We aren't getting her fertiliser, Sirius."_

_"You're no fun," Sirius pouted._

_Remus rolled his eyes. "Alright Sirius." He picked up a small train set. "Do you think James would like this?"_

_Sirius looked away from the train above his head to the box in his boyfriend's hands. "Course he would, he likes things like that. Although, he doesn't really need another. He's already got a whole model city built with a train that goes through the whole thing, it's really cool." Looking around the store again, he smiled. "We should get him something he has to build, like a wooden plane of a metal dinosaur. Something he'd have to use a screwdriver on."_

_"Maybe for Christmas," Remus said as they wandered farther into the store._

* * *

In the end they'd decided to get a very pretty calendar and a framed photo of the two. Remus, of course, had to write the card. He didn't seem to mind though, since he took hours to pick out a nice card and then write 'Congratulations' in a fancy script.

"Where'd I put it?" Remus asked frantically.

"It's on the counter in the kitchen, remember?" Sirius picked up the fedora that Remus had allowed him to wear.

With a soft 'oh' Remus zipped down the hall towards the kitchen. Sirius followed with a soft chuckle.

* * *

The car ride to the church where the wedding was being held was nice, mostly because Sirius had taken note of how stiff Remus was and had decided against making any chirpy remarks. In fact, the only things Sirius said were sobered and comforting.

When the church building came into view Remus started mumbling to himself. He wasn't the one getting married but he was sure as hell acting like it.

Sirius couldn't help it. He chuckled, "Moony, you're acting like a nervous parent." That earned him a soft smack upside the head.

"I am not," Remus retorted as he straightened his posture. His grip on the steering wheel tightened nonetheless.

As the car came to a stop in the parking lot Sirius found it safe to reply. "You are," he laughed, jumping out of the car and away from Remus' swinging hand. "Come on Remus, calm down."

He took Remus' hand as the other got out of the car and steadily drew circles on the back with his thumb. Remus relaxed at the touch and nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

The publicity of it all was almost overwhelming. People stood all around, talking excitedly. Sirius and Remus recognised only a few faces from the crowd but we're adamant on being friendly and shaking hands.

They were, after all, the aegis' of James and Lily, they wanted to know everyone who walked through the door. Well, Remus wanted to know everyone. Sirius just pretended to make Remus happy.

* * *

After the wedding and most of the after party Sirius stood up, much to Remus' displeasure. "I'd like to make a speech," he said, setting his glass down on the table.

Silence filled the air.

"Well go on mate," James said, eyebrow raised in curiosity. He grinned when Sirius nodded slightly as if to confirm his unanswered question.

Sirius nodded once more, possibly more to himself than anyone else, ignoring the slight tug on his sleeve. "Sirius," Remus hissed as the black haired man made his way to the centre of the room.

"As many of you may know, James and Lily are wonderful people. Wishes of happiness and luck have been showered upon them tonight and we have all celebrated," he paused and glanced at James who nodded encouragingly. "I had asked James, weeks ago in fact, if it would be alright for me to do this."

Murmurs of curiosity rippled through the crowd, wandering what he meant.

"This," Sirius raised a small box, "is a set of engagement rings." He caught a glimpse of Remus' bright red face and grinned internally. When the voices quieted slightly he continued. "I'd been planing on proposing for months now but never could find the right moment," he started walking back towards Remus with a shy grin. "Every time I got around to it you'd run off to something else. He knelt in front of Remus and opened the box. "Will you, Remus John Lupin, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Remus, speechless and blushing at least fifty shades of red, started to cry. The rings were simple, just two golden bands, but it still made him happy. Upon seeing Sirius' concerned look he wrapped his arms around the shorter's neck. "Yes!"

Cheers erupted as they kissed, many people congratulating them as much as James and Lily. As the party continued James made his way over to them.

Sirius grinned up at his friend. "Thank you again James."

"Of course mate, what are friends for?" He grinned widely. "Will you be staying for the dancing?"

Sirius glanced at Remus who was once more examining his ring with love filled eyes. "We wouldn't miss it for the world," he chuckled, taking Remus' hand in his own. "We'd never miss it for the world."

* * *

The song was slow and sweet, Remus had his head rested on Sirius' shoulder while the other sand along softly into his ear. Leave it to Sirius to make a wedding for their friends into something more. Though, of course, that was one of the things he loved about him.

Sirius shifted slightly and looked into Remus' eyes. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

Remus nodded tiredly causing Sirius to chuckle. With a soft yelp of surprise he found himself being carried bridal-style, out of the church.

* * *

**_Haha, cute and sweet. Just how I like it. I hope you all enjoyed this! ~Cat. _**


End file.
